imake a bet
by theadorable
Summary: Freddie is sick of being 'out of the loop' when it comes to Sam and Carly's conversations. But they don't think he can handle it! The bet is on, how will Freddie go?
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys! This story is just a bit of fun. I hope you enjoy it. I think I will end up putting some Seddie in there as well. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- Yeah that's right. I own iCarly!**

**Some random- No you don't!**

**Me- ***_**Sigh**_*****

It's another day at the shay's apartment. We were up in the studio, rehearsing for iCarly. At the end of rehearsals, Sam and Carly sat down on the beanbags and start chatting away about something. I was up at my laptop finishing some things for our website often glancing over at the blonde and brunette wondering what they were talking about. All of a sudden, they bust out in laughter!

"What's so funny?" I ask

"Nothing" the girls reply then give mischievous glances to one another.

I know I'm a guy, but we are best friends and have been for years. I just wish that they would keep me in the loop with their conversations.

"Come on guys, I know it was something. Why can't you just tell me" the girls just looked at me, well Sam stared with an uneasy glare which made me uncomfortable. AS ALWAYS!

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to know" Carly exclaimed

"I do though" I headed over to the other bean bag and sat down, "I'm just sick of being out of the loop with you guys"

"But we're talking about girl stuff. I think it would make you uncomfortable"

"I've been around you two for long enough that I'd be fine with anything you throw at me. Not literally Sam!" Sam put down a ball that she had picked up during his little speech.

"You really thing you could handle it?" Sam started. Her eyes lighting up which I knew meant that she was coming up with something devious.

"YES! I just want to know. I'm always by myself while hearing you whisper about something and I don't like it okay"

"Fine then… you wanna bet?" Sam shot up from her seat; she was obviously ready to have some fun.

"Okay, what's your bet" I was standing up too now. Carly just looked at both of us from her beanbag and knew this wasn't going to turn out well. She stood up as well.

"Sam, Freddie there is no need to bet on anything. Freddie just let it go. I know you couldn't handle it. So just stop before you embarrass yourself"

I turned to Carly "I won't embarrass myself. I'm perfectly capable with dealing with any conversation you have or anything you do!"

"Okay. Calm down. Everyone. There is no need for… Actually, I change my mind! I wanna be a part of this bet. On Sam's side of course. I've never been a part of a bet before. What do we do?"

Sam smiled "If Freddie can't deal with a week of us sharing and doing everything with us the he has tooooo" she thought for a second "UM"

Carly's face lit up "by us all the bras we want from build a bra and to never bother us again about this stuff"

"OOOOOHHHH good one Carly. Fredwod, what are your demands" I just looked at the two girls in front of me and thought for a moment.

"Ok. Well if win, welllll…"

"Hurry up Freddie!" Wow, Carly was being tough and impatient, she must be enjoying herself.

"You have to keep me in the loop always and you both have to admit defeat on... on iCarly"

The two best friends looked at each other and nodded. "DEAL!"

They all sat back down in the beanbags in silence.

"So I'll ask again. What were you laughing about?"

Sam just looked at Carly, smiled and said "just how Carly is so sweet and innocent, but is the complete opposite when she has her _period_"

**SHIT!**

**Well there you go!**

**Review please… I know you want to!**


	2. DAY ONE: Monday

**DAY ONE:**** Monday**

Freddie's POV

So we decided to start on the Monday, Carly and Sam thought - I quote - "It will give you some time to rethink your decision on the bet… You may back out of it before Monday". Of course I could handle this, I've been around these girls for years and I've lived with just my mum i.e. A GIRL for all my life. So there will be nothing new to me would there?

I walk through the front doors of ridgeway and head for the lockers where my two friends are standing. I know they are going to throw all they've got at me this week but I'm going to win this bet, I've got to.

I can do this…

I can do this.?.

Can I do this?

"So Fredio, have you decided this wittle bet is too hard for you and you want to back out?"

I sighed; trust Sam to just make the assumption that I can't do anything.

"Actually, the bet is still on." I smirked at her the big grin that was previously etched into0 her face vanished into an annoyed look. I took a step back.

"Great" said Carly as she shut her locker, "can we go to the mall after school? There are some things I need to get"

"Sure, _we _can do that. Whatever it is you need to get I can know about cause I can handle anything!"

Sam rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to sway something when Wendy came over.

"Um Carly, Sam… Can I ask you something" she looked at me then back to them and whispered "privately?"

"Ah Wendy you can say _anything_ in front of Freddie, you see we have this bet where he is in on all of our conversations… if you know what I mean" Carly exclaimed giving Wendy and Sam a wink.

"Okay then, do any of you have a tampon? I forgot to bring one"

My eyes widened, well that was unexpected and I thought it would be about a boy or something like that. Not, well, that! I felt my neck tense up. Why was this so uncomfortable for me? I guess it's because my mum has never been one to enlighten me on the "birds and the bees" as she would put it.

"I have one" my attention turned to Sam smiling deviously at me, what did she have planned?

"It's in my locker, Freddie, you closest, it's in the blue back at the back of my locker."

"Um" is all I could get out. This was so weird! I shuffled over to Sam's locker as the three girls watched tentatively. I grabbed out of the blue bag a little cylindrical thing with a string at the bottom and handed it to Wendy who looked as if she was about to burst out laughing. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang. Thank GOD! My first class in Computing and Sam, Carly **and **Wendy did not have that class with me. So I grabbed my bag and rushed off to class hearing in the background a fit of laughter. I felt my face go red.

This is going to be a tough week!

**A/N Hey peeps, (can I call you peeps? Well I am anyway…PEEPS!) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in AGES but I've been so busy with school and everything. But I have now finished my exams and I'm all done for the year! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Happy that I now have holidays! This means that I will have more time to update more chapters so you'll like that. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know if you did or didn't. And if you have any cool ideas for the story on how Carly and Sam can win the bet let me know. I want to put in as much embarrassing stuff as I can, starting with the next chapter at the mall. What shops should they go to? What should they do there? Please tell me!**

**Well till next time… BYE BYE!**


	3. DAY TWO: Tuesday

**Hey peeps, (see how I just know you won't care that I call you peeps!) this is my longest chapter ever, I'm quite chuffed with myself and yes I said chuffed, it's a cool word okay? YEAH. Well I have tried to incorporate some of your ideas in this chap and I hope you like it.**

**And… this was such a quick update, you should be proud of me ***_**feeling good about self***_

**So yeah, read! **

**DAY TWO:**** Tuesday**

Freddie's POV

Okay so I made it through one day already, only… 6 more days to go. It's being a little tougher than I originally thought. Girls are strange like I mean strange in the way they think. Either that or it's just my friends who a weird.

Don't understand? Okay well it might make sense when I tell you about yesterday afternoon in the mall…

_~Flashback~_

"I'm hungry!" Sam whined as we headed into the mall

"Of course you are, when are you not hungry?" I chuckled **(that's right, I wrote chuckled)** as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well how about we go to the food court first, get you a pretzel, or ten. Then we can play 'spot the boy!'" Carly said all chirpy as usual, when is there a time when she is not happy?

WAIT?

"Um question…" both girls turn to me, 'what is 'spot the boy?'"

They look at me and giggle as I stood there still not receiving an answer.

"You'll see, come along now" they said mysteriously in unison.

So I followed trying to figure out what they were talking about.

After we got Sam her food, we went and found a table in the food court and sat down, the girls made me sit in between them so they could explain what was going on.

"Well, whenever we go to the mall -without you- we play this game…" Started Carly,

"What we do is look around the food court and try and spot the cutest boy." Sam continued.

"Once we find a boy each, the one who finds the best looking boy gets a point"

_I think I see where this is going…_

"After ten or so rounds, the loser (with the least points) has to go talk to the boy of the 'winners' choosing"

I start to talk slowly, trying to understand the rules of the game "so… this is your way, of helping each other pick up guys?"

"Yeah"

"Pretty much"

"And once you have spotted a , 'cute', boy each, how do you decide who gets the point?"

They both turn to face me and look at me with a 'what are you talking about' face. I turn my head side to side to look at each of them, they both still stare at me until Carly speaks up.

"It's pretty obvious which boy is cuter"

_Oh well obviously!_

"But today, you can be the judge" Sam smirked

"What? No, no, no, I can't do that… I'm a guy. That makes me impartial to the game.

"Good idea Sam. Freddie just do it, it's a fun game. And GO!"

We spend about an hour and a half playing this game which was filled with

"**Which one Freddie"**

"**I don't know, why are you asking me?"**

"**Cos you're the judge, duh" - that one earned me a punch in the arm**

"**Okay then, that one…"**

"**Really? Are you kidding me, the other one is way cuter!"**

"**Well I don't look at guys that way, I'd be a lot better if we were spotting cute girls."**

"**No you wouldn't!"**

_***sigh***_

~End of Flashback~

Now it's heading to the end of the day and we all thought it would be good to go to the groovy smoothie before we start iCarly. When we were sitting at our usual spot, I had to ask.

"So do you play your little boy spotting game here?"

Straight away Carly started choking on her smoothie, then bursted out a loud

"NO!, why would you say such a thing?"

"I don't know, why is such a problem?"

"Because" Sam interjected "we know too many people here, it would be weird"

"Oh okay then"…

We were about to do the last segment for iCarly when out of the blue, we weren't doing it anymore. Carly stepped forward in front of the camera.

"Okay fans of earth… we have a little announcement for you all"

_Wait what is she talking about?_

"You know how Sam and Freddie often have bets, well I'm in this one too which is exciting and I thought you would all like to hear it"

"Carly they don't need to-"

"Quiet Fredwad!" Sam took the camera out of my hands and pointed it at me.

"Freddie" Carly continued "has told us that he feels 'out of the loop' when it comes to Sam and my conversations, if you know what I mean girls… well we bet him that he couldn't last a week. Tell us what you think, will he win or lose?"

Sam turned the camera to herself "and good night!"

I turned off the equipment and sat down on the beanbag next the Gibby who was laughing at me.

"What?"

"You are not gonna last" he shook his head and left waving goodbye to the girls.

_I can do this…_

_I can do this.?._

_Can I do this?_

I decided to walk over to my laptop and saw that there were already tons of comments from our show, I was about to tell Sam and Carly but they were already downstairs getting ready for our weekly spaghetti tacos. I started reading through them…

**Don't even bother Freddie, you won't win this bet. You have no idea**

**This will be harder for him than he thinks**

**Just back out now Freddie! You don't want to know what goes on in the female brain**

**Good for you Fredman, I'm rooting for you!**

_Well that one was a good at least I have one fan on my side_

There weren't many comments in my favour so I decided that it would be better for me to close my laptop and gat some tacos.

Two days down…

Five to go

**Well how was that, I won't know if you don't tell me so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Send me ideas, questions, anything! I can deal with a little hate but please don't be too harsh, I know I'm not very good but I try.**


	4. DAY THREE: Wednesday

**So here you go, next chapter. Sorry it has been a while, my Grandma passed away so I've been unable to write anything for two reasons; time and just not feeling it. **

**But now I have a little more free time due to school finishing for the year so I will try and update more regularly.**

**On with the chapter! Enjoy**

**DAT THREE:**** Wednesday**

Freddie's POV

Wednesday, I'm getting there. But I'm starting to doubt myself on whether or not I can last a whole week of this. Later on last night, I looked at some more of the comments after the last show we had. And the main trend was that most people told me that I didn't know what I was getting into.

What does that mean? I don't know what I'm getting into… they're just girls, how much further can they go to win this bet?

I'm pretty sure that I've now heard it all, I mean it's been a bit uncomfortable for me… well maybe a lot but I made it through so bring it on girls!

I walk into school and head straight to my locker; everyone is looking at me funny. I hear whispering behind me and then laughter. Everyone at this school watches iCarly so they must be talking about last night's show.

I wish Carly didn't tell the whole world about our bet.

I head over to Sam and Carly where their lockers are,

"This is what happens when you tell everyone on iCarly things!" I say to her.

"Oh well"

"What?"

"I said oh well" Carly smiled at be all smug and such "It just means that you can see how many people think that you can't win this bet"

I looked over at Sam who had her head stuck in her locker, probably eating something, and then turned back to Carly "How do you know they think I can't win this?"

Sam sticks her head out of her locker and turns to me "Did you read the comments last night dipthong?"

_Sigh, well they got me there_

"Okay, so no one thinks I can win this. But you will see!"

And with that the bell rang. Perfect timing.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed straight to class.

Most of my classes today don't have either Carly or Sam in them so ill survive this school day.

I hope

We all sat in the in the iCarly studio on the bean bag chair sipping at our peppi colas when;

"CARLY!" spencer called from down stairs

"What!" She shouted back

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Studio!"

We looked over to the glass door to see spencer run straight into it.

_Poor Spence_

He stood up and opened the door,

"You know you could have done the door opening thing first spencer" exclaimed Sam stating the obvious.

"Yeah thanks for that" Spencer replied rubbing his head.

Carly stood from her bean bag "what do you want big brother?"

"Well little sis, you grandfather called and wants us to come visit him this weekend"

"Why?"

"Because it's his birthday. Weird right. I thought it was last year" I rolled my eyes

"Usually birthdays are something that occurs on a yearly basis Spencer" He looked at me funny for a second then realised his mistake "oh right"

I couldn't help but laugh…

"When are we leaving?" Spencer turned to Carly

"You're the one who told me we were going in the first place!"

"Oh, well then, I guess we will leave on Saturday around Noon" and with that he left out the door.

Carly slumped back into her bean bag chair and sighed "well that screws up without bet"

Sam patted Carly's shoulder, "we could always make Saturday at noon the end of the bet"

"But I have to pack"

I look over at Carly "it wouldn't take you more than 5 hours to pack would it" She looked at me funny in a _do-I-even-have-to-answer-that? _face, I keep getting that a lot lately.

"Fine what if we make it Friday at midnight?"

Carly and Sam looked at each other then turned to me

"DEAL!"

Good so now I have two days less to worry about.

I can do this…

I can do this.?.

Can I do this?

Three days down, two to go.

Let's see if I can make it!

**So what did you think? Please let me know, it will only take like 20 seconds of your time. If you have any ideas, feel free to share. I have an open door policy, well a virtual open door (there isn't a real door I leave open for you) and that means I will look at your ideas and most likely put them in my next chapter. Got any constructive criticism? Well give it to me, I want to write better and I can't do that without your help.**

**Till next time, I bid you adue!**


	5. DAY FOUR: Thursday

**Sooooo. I know it's been a while. Okay! A long time, **_**sorry… **_**But I'm back and keen on finishing this story for you guys. **

**A bit of a warning for you, there is some really, let's just say **_**interesting**_** information in this chapter. I would like to give credit to MBB for the idea and I hope you all like it.**

Freddie's POV

**DAY FOUR:**** Thursday**

After today, only one more day to go! I have this in the bag… maybe.

But today was going well and now I'm feeling pretty good about this bet. Yet I can still lose, especially because Sam is a cheat and Carly is an impartial judge **(I give credit to MBB for that)** so who knows?

We all walk into health class (really the only one we all have together) and the teacher is writing something on the board. I don't really like this teacher much, she is kind of weird and has a different style to teaching that others and it's even worse that is teaching health. I look around the room to see some confused looks, I decide to look at the board then see something I wasn't expecting.

"Cultures and Sex"

What did that mean? I could guess, but knowing this teacher she was coming up with some crazy idea. I was brought out of my wonderings when she started talking.

"Now class, we have talked about the logistics of everything in this health course but what we need to do now is study other cultures and learn about different styles and ways of life" she paused as if she were trying to figure out her lesson plan on the spot. "So what we will do is form in to groups of three? Yes three. GO"

Everyone looked around strangely, this has never happened before- choosing our groups. But then people started to move and find two others to work with. Carly and Sam move their seats next to my desk. Well I guess this is my group.

"So now I give each group a topic" She then proceeded around the room giving out the topics of study, there were some that I never even heard of. But the ones I recognised were; birthing procedures, male dominance things like that. Then she came over to us…

"And the last topic is" She looks as her piece of paper that has unreadable scribbles all over it.

"Circumcision"

Okay, well I've heard of this before so no biggie. We get out of class and Carly and Sam are looking at me funny.

"What" they are getting annoying now

"You know what male circumcision is right" what a stupid question of course I know what it is.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Sam just smirked

"And that's the only type you know?" Carly replied. Wait WHAT?

"There is more than one type?" okay now I'm a bit freaked out what are they talking about?

The bell rings and they quickly walk away to class. Now I'm just standing here wondering what the hell they were going on about. I'm not stupid, I know what thing means. They must be messing with me. Yeah that what they're doing. Just making it up.

I look at my watch and realise I'm late for class. How can they mess with my head so easily? It's like they're not even trying. Oh well, I guess I'll just see them later to study for this project.

Well here we are. Up in the iCarly studio, about to start on the health assignment and I'm feeling a bit uneasy. Even before we came up here Carly and Sam were laughing away about something…

"_What?" they turned to look at me._

"_Nothing" they replied simultaneously. I frowned,_

"_You know the bet, you have to tell me" I said, knowing they would have to tell me now, Sam sighed_

"_Fine, I said you have no idea what is going on and then Carly laughed" she relied smugly_

"_Oh" is all I could get out._

Of course that wasn't that bad but still. They know something they're not telling me!

I opened up my laptop and started researching. What's the worst I can find?

Carly was the first to speak up,

"I can't believe this happens to people" she squeaks,

"Well it is quite common, often it's done when boys are just born. It's not meant to be as painful and it's meant to stop, um, infection you know. Around _that _area."

"Are you?" Sam bursts out laughing at Carly's question

"It's not that funny of a question Sam" Carly retorts, Sam shakes her head.

"No… it's not, that" she still hasn't stopped laughing "It's the look on Freddork's face!" It is then that I realise that my mouth is slightly open and my palms are clammy. Why am I feeling like this? It's a genuine question and we are right now learning about that subject.

But the question is about my, you know. And I've never had to answer questions about my, you know.

Sam looks at me, finally calming don now.

"Well go on"

"What?"

"Answer Carly's question. You don't have to I guess. You know, you can always back out on the bet"

And there it was. It was all just a ploy for them to win the bet! I'm not going to give up that easily.

"No I'm fine, I can answer that question… well you know how crazy my mum is, of course I would be. And I am" I give myself an imaginary hi-five for being brave.

"You're what Freddie?" Wow she is really not going to let up.

"I… am, um I mean. I have been, _circumcised_" I would have felt worse, but the look on Sam's face was disappointment. It was as if she expected me to crack. Ha, she shouldn't underestimate me.

"Well, back to what I was originally saying" Carly started, "was I can't believe this sort of thing happens to people. But I wasn't talking about guys."

"What were you talking about then? Isn't that it"

"No, there is also female circumcision" My eyes widen,

"How does that work?" what have I gotton myself into..

"Well" Carly begins, "In many places around the world they have female circumcision. That is where they cut out things like the clitoris and other parts like that. In some places, they then sew up the, um…" She seemed lost for words, this must be weird for her too. Carly has always been like that.

There is a long, awkward silence then Sam just yells out.

"Vagina, Carly, they sew up the VAGINA. It's okay to say it you know"

"And they do this when they are babies right and with anaesthetics?" please say yes. Because I might just hurl.

They shake their heads and I can imagine myself going green. That would be… painful!

As I sit there in a trance as they continue to talk, or I think they are talking. I wasn't really listening. I bring myself back into the conversation just to hear,

"And in some places, they don't even remove the stitches and then the men have sex with them and it all rips open" Then I was out again. What am I doing? Do girls normally talk about this sort of stuff? I don't know if I can take it. No! I must be strong. Time to join back into the conversation.

"So what else do we have to do with the project?" Well that was a start at least.

"Well we have most of it down. I think we got a good topic. Some of the others would have been really creepy and gross"

"Really Carly? Really? And you think that this wasn't creepy and gross?" Carly rolled her eyes at me,

"All I'm saying is that we got one of the good ones. The other topics were way worse." How could they be any worse?

Sam then seemed to perk up, oh no, what is she up to now?

"Well there is something that I learned about a while ago. Wanna hear it?" Carly jerked at Sam's words and her eyes opened to the size of dinner plates.

"You don't mean the one you told me! We decided to never speak of it again"

"No, you said that."

"Yeah because it is icky" Carly then proceeded to close her eyes and cover her ears.

"Don't worry. She is just being a sissy. But if you don't think you can handle it that's fine. We can just cancel the bet."

"No no, that's fine. Tell me"

"Okay then. Ready?" She waited for me to answer, I just nod.

"There is this tribe in Africa, and they have this special hut for when women have their babies. Still following" I nod again, this isn't so bad.

"Well this hut has two stories. The first floor is the birthing floor where the mother and nurse/doctors are. Then the second floor is where the father sits to watch." So far so good.

"Now in this tribe, they understand that childbirth is the most painful thing in the world, especially as they have no drugs or anything for the pain. So that the father can somewhat know what the woman is going through. During the labour, they have a string. One end, the mother has and the other end…" Carly still hadn't changed from her position. I on the other hand had moved to the edge of the bean bag wondering where the hell the other end of the string was and I know Sam noticed because she paused and smirked before going on.

"The other end is tied around the fathers… genitals. And when the mum feels pain, she pulls!"

I fall out of the bean bag and now Sam's laughing again. How could they… I don't understand… is she joking? Now Carly has relaxed knowing the story was over due to Sam's uncontrollable laughter. I have to know for sure.

"She is joking right?" Carly sighs and shakes her head.

After that they let me go home. I head into my apartment and don't even look at my mum. But it's over now, I've survived today and have one more to go.

_I can do this…_

_I can do this.?._

_Can I do this?_

_**So what did you think? And I would like you all to know that the information in this chapter is all true, not made up like the rest of the story. Even the 'Sam' story is real and I reacted the same way as Freddie did (even though I am a girl) it freaked me out and I fell off my chair. Yeah, cos I'm cool like that **_

_**Also, I had an idea. I still haven't decided who will win. I know I should have my story figured out. But to be honest, I didn't really know what my story was about till the third chapter. So tell me who should win? The girls or Freddie. And I'm not going with the 'most reviews for one side wins because I don't believe in popularity contests. So if you think a certain side should win, convince me! **_

_**So yeah, when I get a good review on who should win I promise to put up the chapter within 5 days! (And by the way, that will probably be the last chapter)**_

_**I also have another story I'm starting to write. But I'm not sure whether to continue or not. I put some of it up next chapter. Sorry for the long A/N I guess I have to finish now. **_

_**So till next time, BYE BYE **_


	6. DAY FIVE: Friday

**Hey you! Sorry about the delay. My computer died and I thought that I would lose all my saved stories. BUT luckily, it's now up and running so here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

**DAY FIVE:**** Friday**

Ahhhhhhh, what was I thinking? Making this stupid bet. I was just over being left out, but I didn't want this. To know EVERYTING! And now here I am, in the iCarly studio, not being able to sleep at all. And why am I here you ask? Well, let me tell you…

_After Sam had finished her __story__, they continued to talk about it! I was still recovering on the floor when Carly said something that really surprised me._

"_I wish they did that everywhere. I know it's icky, but it seems fair guess. To try and match the pain."_

"_What are you talking about? That sounds even worse! How could you think of such a thing?"_

_Sam smirked, shaking her head._

"_It's no worse. In fact I don't think it's enough" she exclaimed folding her arms._

_I just sat there staring at them with my mouth hanging open. They both just looked right back seeming so sure of themselves._

"_You guys have no idea how painful getting hit in… that… area. You don't know what it's like, you're not a guy." I really thought I could win this battle. Oh how wrong I was._

_Carly gasped and Sam scoffed._

"_Don't start this fight Freddie, it'll be too embarrassing for when you lose" Sam laughed_

"_Why would I lose? Being a guy is way harder."_

"_WHAT?" that was Carly_

"_How about we test this idea of yours. You say something then we'll beat it"_

"_Sounds fair to me" I got back onto the bean bag and thought for a moment._

"_Okay then, well guys have a more… umm… sensitive area than girls. If we get hit there, it is seriously painful! Whereas it doesn't hurt you girls." Carly sat up more seeming as we were just getting started._

"_At least that's a sort of pain you can prevent. You know you can stop someone from hitting you there. Where are for us, once a month we get pain that lasts for almost a week"_

"_Yeah but how bad is it really?" I should not have said that!_

"_Let us put it this way for you. Every month, I'll come and kick you in the balls every day for a week." Sam said and Carly giggled._

_I shrunk away, knowing that if I pressed on it would end up happening. So I chose to defuse the situation._

"_That bad huh?" their faces relaxed. Then Carly spoke up._

"_Remember those four days I was away from school and Sam said I was just sick?" I nodded, "Well I wasn't sick, but I was in bed the whole time. I was in so much pain; I couldn't move my legs and the painkillers didn't even do anything even though they were meant to be really strong." I felt sick again. I don't like hearing about pain. Sam saw how I was reacting, but as she was Sam, she continued the conversation._

"_That doesn't even count childbirth. I think that wins outright! Just think about it. The baby's head is about the size of a melon that comes out of inside of you and in most cases, ripping and splitting the…" I had to stop her._

"_Okay! Okay, I agree. It's much tougher being you. Can I go home now?"_

"_No you have to stay the night here"_

"_But school is on tomorrow. Mum won't let me"_

_They shook their heads. They seem to be doing that too much lately._

"_Didn't you read the newsletter? Tomorrows a student free day. And I already asked your mum and she is fine with you staying the night AND spending the whole day with us up until midnight!" Carly said. _

_At that moment I knew we couldn't win. I was just about to crack when I thought of an idea._

"_Well then we should go to the mall tomorrow. Maybe to 'Build a Bra'. Since you guys are sure you are going to win, may as well try some things on." I smirked, these girls were pretty good at making me uncomfortable but they were still girls and I know they are uncomfortable about showing their bodies. I laughed to myself, feeling it was in the bag._

But I don't know if I can go through with it. I feel really bad and uncomfortable as well. But I have to win, so I guess I'll at least try.

The rest of the night was movies and food. Then we got in our sleeping bags to go to sleep. Well that's what I thought we were doing. But noooooooooooo! THEY wanted to continue talking about boys and stuff like that! UGH. But then it got interesting…

"_Hey how about we play Truth." Carly stated_

"_Um, isn't it truth OR dare?" I was getting confused again._

"_Well I can't be bothered getting out of this sleeping bag to do any dares so you are only going to do the 'truth' part of the game."_

"_Sounds good to me" Sam shrugged. I rolled my eyes and nodded a 'fine' then we started playing. I don't know why they had to make it into a game; they were going to talk about it all anyway._

_We played for quite a while not really getting deep until Carly asked her question._

"_Sam, do you like anyone? And you can't say 'no one!'"_

"_That's not fair! What if I really don't like anyone?" Sam huffed_

"_So you don't like anyone?" _

"_I didn't say that" Sam started to go red. Carly was good!_

"_Well then, who?" Carly pressed_

"_It's only a little crush. NOTHING big or anything" Now this was getting interesting._

"_Can you describe him" Carly just knew how to get information out of Sam, a little bit at a time till she gets her answer. Good to keep in mind…_

"_Fine. He is taller than me. Brown hair. Really nice." She looked away smiling. Who was this person?_

"_That's not a very good description! Do we know this person?" Sam sighed_

"_If I tell you will you stop asking questions?"_

"_No, and you still have to answer truthfully. That's the game"_

"_And the bet" I added "I you don't say the truth then I win the bet" Sam scowled at me, I moved away a bit. _

"_Yes you do know him. He goes to our school…"_

"_And his name would be…" We waited for the answer but as soon as Sam started to speak, Spencer ran into the room._

"_GUYS! I just realised the time and I promised Mrs Benson that you would be asleep by 11 and its 3:30 AM. So no more talking!" then he ran out we tuned back to Sam to finish her sentence but instead she said,_

"_Wow I'm really tired. Night." And with that she faced her back to us and didn't speak another word._

So back to the present and I'm lying here freaking out about today. It's the final day and I should be happy but I'm also nervous. I look over at the clock, 7:30 am. Too early to get up, too late to get any proper sleep. I feel too jittery to go back to sleep anyway and there's this other feeling that's been niggling away all night. I'm so curious to what Sam was going to tell us. Thinking back on it now, she was never going to say who she was crushing on but still, who is this guy? And why don't I like him? I'm not jealous, not at all. Just being a friend? I'm so confused.

I guess I'll just lay here until someone else gets up.

FINAL DAY!

_I can do this…_

_I can do this.?._

_Can I do this?_

_I am really psyching myself out._

**So, I decided to make this into two chapters cos I got a little carried away with this chap and thought I would give you at least something. I hope you're okay with it. **

**I have decided who is going to win, but I'm not gonna tell you! Of course I wouldn't! That would ruin it for you. But thank you for your reviews, they really helped. A LOT! I just now have to figure out how to write it. **

**Still, if you have any more suggestions for my next chapter, feel free to let me know! **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Till next time **


End file.
